Wild West - Day 4
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 4 (Chinese version) |image = Wwd4.png |Type = Not OK Corral |Flag = One (divided into ten waves) |Zombie = |FR = |EM = Six |NR = A money bag |before = Wild West - Day 3 |after = Wild West - Day 5 |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack}} Difficulty *The mechanic of this level is simple, survive the zombie attack with only ten plants given. Plants are given one at a time meaning, the player will only be given one plant for every zombie that will appear on the lawn. *First, it is easy if one understands its tutorial or it becomes hard: This level is just like a puzzle. A plant will be given in the conveyor-belt. Once the player plants that plant, the conveyor-belt will disappear and they need to kill all the zombies to plant another plant. This is a wave. There are ten waves in total. There will be always a lot of minecart tracks. The player take advantage of them as they can only plant one plant each wave. However, planted plants will be saved if they survive. The player will not get any lawn mowers, and the player will get Plant Food at the end of this level, so they need to make a certain strategy. Keep moving minecart tracks and one will never lose, unless they did something wrong. Waves 2 |zombie2 = 4 5 |zombie3 = 1 5 2 |note3 = are available. are no longer available. |zombie4 = 3 4 1 4 |zombie5 = 4 5 1 2 3 |note5 = are available. are no longer available. |zombie6 = 1 3 5 5 2 4 |zombie7 = 1 3 5 2 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 3 4 5 1 2 5 |note8 = are available. are no longer available. |zombie9 = 1 2 2 4 5 5 5 1 3 4 2 |zombie10 = 3 5 2 4 1 3 5 4 |note10 = 500%/7 Plant Food, final flag}} Strategies *Plant a Peashooter on the last minecart track. Attack the zombie. *Then, plant another Peashooter on the lane having the zombie. Remember do not plant on minecart tracks. *A Prospector Zombie will appear. Plant a Split Pea on the second minecart track (on the second column). Move that minecart to the lane having that zombie. *Do the same. Now create your own strategy. *Plant a Repeater on the third minecart track on the lane having the Conehead Cowboy. *Focus on killing the Pianist Zombie and the Buckethead Cowboy. *Do as the same. Remember to plant on minecart tracks if important. *Threepeaters will appear, so use them wisely. Gallery WWDay4PlantFoodBuckethead.PNG|By . Note: you get Plant Food at the end. FRWWd4U.png|First time reward IMG 0119.PNG|By WW4 2.PNG|Wave 2 by WW4 4.PNG|Wave 4 WW4 6.PNG|Wave 6 WW4 7.PNG|Wave 7 WW4 8.PNG|Wave 8 WW4 10.PNG|Final wave WW4.PNG|Completed by MyNameIsMyName ww4is.png|By SOWW4.PNG|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Chili Bean Wild West Day 4 (Ep.124)|By Wild West Day 4 - Plants vs Zombies 2 How would you rate Wild West - Day 4's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Not OK Corral Category:Levels with one flag Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears Category:Levels without any lawn mowers